Finding Myself
by The Starry Heavens
Summary: Annabeth is presumed dead by her friends and the Olympians. Zeref, however, sent her to Fiore and reversed her age so that she grew up with the Heartfilia family. When Layla died, Annabeth, now named Lucy, was left in the care of Jude. She has no memory of her past life as Annabeth Chase and has no idea she is a demigod. (From that point on the plot follows canon until the GMGS.)
1. Chapter 1

**Some background info: Annabeth is presumed dead by her friends and the Olympians. Zeref, however, sent her to Fiore and reversed her age so that she grew up with the Heartfilia family. Her "father", Jude only kept her around to honor Layla's agreement to care for her. When Layla died, Annabeth, now named Lucy, was left in the care of Jude. She has no memory of her past life as Annabeth Chase and has no idea she is a demigod. From that point on the plot follows canon until the GMGS, where the truth begins to show itself.**

 **There are doppelgängers in this story, they are parallel worlds, similar to Edolas and Earthland.**

 **A doppelgänger is a doube of a living person, with no relation to that person.**

 **Nico-Gray**

 **Percy-Zeref**

 **Jason-Laxus**

 **Lucy and Annbeth are the same person.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or PJO/HoO**

"Bye, Seaweed Brain." I say, hugging him one more time I walk over and hug Nico too, as he and I had grown a lot closer after the second war.

He back up and walks back to Will, who was waiting by the door.

I walk up the hill and to the road, where a taxi was waiting to take me to the airport. I was finally going to go home and spend a summer with my father. His wife had warmed up to me, and even offered for me to come.

The cabbie takes my bag and puts it in the trunk. We drive in silence, until the taxi driver screamed that is. My head shot up to see a man standing in the road. He had a hood up, but black, shaggy hair sticking out and a smirk on his face. I got out of the car. Something was off. I glanced over at the cabbie, who was slumped over the wheel.

I ignore the guy in the street and get in the passages seat. I grab the back of his shirt and pull him back. My breath catches in my throat. The man had blood dripping from his mouth. My hands shake as I check his pulse. Dead. Some one grabs my hair and pull me out of the car, dropping me on the concrete.

"H-How'd you kill him?" I asked, now feeling the power radiating off of him

I'd never felt this much power before, except from the gods, and he... He clearly wasn't one.

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth Chase." He says, smiling crookedly down at me

That voice, no. No. That's not possible. I lap to my feet and face him at eye level.

"Who are you!" I demand, knowing there was no way it could be him

"You've already met me, at least, a version of me."

He pulls his hood down revealing his face, Percy's face. He was an exact copy of him, except for his eyes. Instead of the sea green they were bright red, and seemed to be glowing slightly.

"You won't understand why I'm doing this, but hell, you won't even remember it in a couple of minutes."

Won't remember?

"What are you going-" The ground shakes causing me to fall

The ground falls away underneath the taxi, pulling it down into a dark red whirlpool. I feel it tug on me, drawing me closer to the edge.

I grab my dagger from my waist and plunge it into the ground. I look around. The trees were still, not even the grass was moving. Whatever was pulling me wanted me, and just me. The dagger finally takes hold and I stop sliding, my foot was just barley still on solid ground though. My grip starts to slip on the dagger, despite my chokehold on the hilt.

"This isn't a test you know." He says, kneeling in front me

Something tightens around my throat.

"What, What are... you talking... about?" I gasp out

"You act as if your grip is going to save you. I know all about you, _Wise Girl_."

I shiver, hearing him say Percy's terrible nickname for me.

"I know your dating my doppelgänger. I know you strive to learn everything and pass every challenge with flying colors."

He puts his hands over mine. "Let me tell you now" He pushes up on my chin so that we could see each other.

He leans in so our faces are inches apart.

"This is not one your going to win." He rips my dagger from the ground and my hands. I pulled back by all the force that had been building up.

I fall into the blood red whirlpool and sink into the depths. He stands over the hole, my dagger glistening in the sun. My vision clouds over, and soon I sink deep into the darkness.

I'm choking, I feel myself, I feel myself die. I shoot up in bed, looking around my room. I tell myself I'm fine, that it was just a dream and that I was in my room in Magnolia. Yet, at the same time, I felt as if I was lying to myself.

"Luce!" Natsu bursts into into my room, with Happy close behind.

Natsu smiles brightly at me, completely oblivious to the terror I just experienced. And it was going to stay that way too, after all it was just a dream.

I quickly forget about the nightmare when I got to the guild, between Natsu and Gray fighting, and Mira begging me to tell her who I had a crush on it was hard not to.

"Come on Lucy! You must like someone! If not Natsu, then how about Gray? Or Freed? Maybe Azlack, although I'm pretty sure-" Mira rambles on

"Mira! I don't like anyone, and I promise if I do I'll tell you before anyone else." I tell her

"Hopefully that doesn't include me?" Levy says, walking up to the bar

We laugh and Mira moves on to begging Levy to tell her about her crushes. I may have pried a little too.

I got home late that night, having spent the entire day talking with Mira and Levy. I peel off my clothes from the day and step into the bathroom.

When the water is nice and hot, I slip into the tub. I close my eyes and sink deep into the water. I open my eyes and looks to the water. It starts near my feet, a small inkling of red, but it quickly fills the tub. I jump out of the water and run into the main part of my apartment. I look down wipe any of the red liquid off of me, only to find nothing but clear water on my body.

I look back into the bathroom and see the tub, filled with steamy clear water too. I decide I'd taken a long enough bath and drain the tub. I put on my pajamas and pull out one of my many books to read, as that always calms me down.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Annabeth." A person say, by the front door

I freeze not wanting to acknowledge whoever was talking to me, and that he called me the dream girl's name.

"Don't pretend you don't know me. I've been sending you memories the past few nights."

I look up at him, the boy from the nightmares.

"Zeref?" I ask, scared for the answer

"You remember me! That's great!" He says happily

"Y-You were on Tenrou. You brought Acnologia to the island. You nearly killed us." I say

"I didn't though, I spared you life there and before. Not many people directly face me and live to tell about it. Let alone twice." Zeref says

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"You'll find out soon enough." He says

"I'm just here to warn you. The grand magic games are coming and there, everything will be revealed Annabeth. Let us hope you survive."

Black smoke coils around him encasing him before vanishing, taking him with it.

I realize I had stopped breathing and gasp, coughing slightly.

 **2 hours later...**

I stared at the ceiling, replaying that moment over and over again. Despite being terrified, one thought lingered in my head. Who was Annabeth?

 **Thanks for Reading! The next chapter should be up soon. If you enjoyed it, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also, if you think of anymore possible doppelgänger pairs, tell me in a review. They don't have to have the same personality, they just have to look the same(or at least similar enough in this case).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or PJO/HOO**

 **I meant to say it last chapter, but, Zeref is OOC. Also, if it's in first person it's Lucy/Annabeth's P.O.V. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy!**

 **16 years before**

 **Long Island, New York**

Percy couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. Something was wrong. He paced, back and forth, in the living room of the big house. Nico and Chiron watched him worriedly.

"I'm sure everything's fine Percy. Annabeth is probably on her plane right now, reading some book, on her way to California." Nico says

"No, No something's wrong. I'm sure of it." Percy mutters

"Would it make it better if Nico went out to find her?" Chiron offers, earning a glare from Nico

Percy nods, falling onto the couch.

Nico walks to the darkest corner of the room and shadow traveled out.

Nico stepped out of the shadows, and into the janitors closet at the airport. He opened the door and slid out, hoping no one saw scanned the crowd, looking for Annabeth. Nico knew however, that this was pointless. There was no way he would be able to find her, not in these crowds. The Ghost King had covered every inch of the airport before leaving, positive that Annabeth was on her plane.

 **Previously:**

 _I stared at the ceiling, replaying that moment over and over again. Despite being terrified, one thought lingered in my head. Who was Annabeth?_

We arrived in Crocus, after wasting three months in the celestial world. Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu and I relaxed in our hotel room. Erza was shining one of her swords, while Gray flipped through a magazine on the bed. Natsu, Happy, and I played cards on the floor. Erza stood, sending her sword back into her "vault".

"I still wish we could have gotten more training in. I feel were going to walk in unprepared." Erza says settling in to the bed

"Sorry 'bout that." I say, blushing slightly

"It's not your fault Luce, Virgo's the one who tricked us." Natsu says, smiling at me

"Yea, she's got one hell of a poker face." Gray mutters from across the room

"Still, we could have left. I could have told the Spirit King that we had to train."

They all shrug, telling me it was fine, that we were ready.

I could hear Erza lightly snoring in the other bed. I tried to fall alseep again but my mind had other plans. Everything that happened today whirled in my head, with meeting the Sabertooth dragonslayers, the preliminary round, and Wendy being attacked it was a wonder how anyone was.

I feel a sudden pull in my gut. I fall to the side, the side of my head connecting with hard stone. I lean up blinking a few times. After a second I realize I'm outside.

"It's been a while, hasn't it." I whirl around to see Zeref leaning against a wall.

"What do you want?" I hiss, venom dripping from my voice

He walks over, only stopping an inch away from my face.

"I missed you." He whispers

I stumble back, my eyes wide.

He couldn't mean, no. But it would kind of make sense, in a dark twisted way... and now I feel stupid.

The man stood across from me, laughing. The most evil Mage that had ever lived was laughing.

At a joke, a joke that wasn't torture or death. It almost sounded like something Gray would say, when we "flirted" with each other.

"You actually thought..." He sucks in a breath calming himself

I cross my arms, and glare. "What do you want?"

"I haven't seen you in three months, even though it was only a couple of days for you.

"How do you-"

"I know everything that happens, Lucy."

I shuttered, hearing him say my name.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Well since you couldn't go to sleep, I thought I'd help you."

He taps my forehead and my vision goes blurry. I feel my legs give out and I collapse against the pavement.

I scramble into the room, looking at the walls lined with Guinea pigs.

How am I supposed to find him like this?

I look around the room. The Guinea pigs all looked at me, squealing. I notice a black furred one going especially crazy. I lean in front of the cage and look at it. I'm positive that it's Percy when I see the sea green eyes. I pour some of Hermes' multivitamins into his cage and all the rest. They could serve as a distraction.

Percy reappears in front of me, thankfully wearing clothes. Instead of being happy, his eyes grow wide.

I turn around to see a sword pointed at me. The man towered above me.

"Thank ye fer saving us, fer that we'll spare ya." He says

He turns around and shouts "All right boys, loot this place dry!"

"Was that... Was that Blackbeard?" Percy asks

I nod, realizing that it must have been his ship by the docks. We run out of the hotel, leaving Blackbeard to his pillaging.

My eyes flutter open, revealing a very worried Natsu and Erza leaning over me.

"You're awake!" Natsu says leaning away

"I'm glad." Erza sighs, also stepping back

"What happened?" I ask

"We found you passed out in the street." Erza tells me

"Yea, what happened, Luce?" He asks, looking worried again

"I-I don't remember." I lie

I couldn't tell them what happened, that Zeref was forcing me to experience someone's life. Mostly because Zeref is involved in the first place.

I need to know what happened to Annabeth, to help her. The only way to do that is for this... thing to continue every night.

I nod again, reassuring my friends.

I fell flat onto my bed, upset. I lost against that flame headed bi- No. Something screwed up my Urano Meitra.

That didn't help me feel any better.

"Lucy?" Gray calls in to the room

I grunt in response. I hear the door close.

"You ok?" He asks me

When I don't answer he continues "You know someone screwed with the spell. Otherwise, you would've won. I can't say the same for me."

"Rufus is much stronger than Flare was." I mutter

I stand up and hold out my hand. "We shouldn't be moping. Just because we didn't do the best today doesn't mean we're done for. There's still four days left. We can still win."

He smiles and takes it.

I can't believe Percy sometimes. He always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I yanked Percy and his cyclops friend through the giant hole left in the side of his school. I instinctively move away from Percy's friend.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" I ask

"Not you too, what's wrong with Tyson!" Percy practically

I roll my eyes, he so oblivious.

"Look at him Percy. Really look."

Percy squints at Tyson and stumbles back

"Are you a, a cyclops?" Percy asks

Tyson nods

Percy turns back to me.

"Still, what's wrong with him?"

I looked at him

"Cyclops are mistakes Percy. They are thrown out on to the streets by their parents after they are born." I tell him, ignoring the look on Tyson's face.

I sigh "Chiron needs us at Camp Half-Blood now. Something happened."

My eyes opened and I glanced at the clock. 3 pm. I sigh and got dressed as quietly as possible. Luckily, Erza is a very heavy sleeper.

I walked out of the hotel and walked to the park. Zeref showed a different side of Annabeth today. The first time I saw her she was strong, yesterday she showed her intelligence and ability to plan quickly. Today I saw a more judgmental side of her. Tyson he didn't seem like he was bad, and no one deserved what she said happened to everyone of them.

I didn't leave my spot until the sun began to peek over the buildings.

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Fairy Tail**

I groaned and laid my head inside of my book. Crocus' library was massive and had entire bookcases just for one subject or topic, except, other worlds. There were two books. Two books on the vast number of different versions of Earthland that I assumed existed.

One told of Edolas, which was only written after we returned and told others about. There were even a few quotes from me inside. The other talked about an ancient gate of sorts that could be opened using celestial magic, except I had no idea where it was, or if it even existed.

This was useless. The only person who seems to know a thing about Annabeth's world is Zeref, and he's had four hundred years to find a way to travel to the worlds, again assuming they even existed.

"Lucy?" My face peeled off my book, and looked up to a confused looking Yukino.

"Um... Hi." I tell her, rubbing my red cheek "So, you joined the guard?" I gesture to her uniform.

She nods and sits down across for me.

She doesn't speak so I continue "How have you been?" I ask "I haven't seen you since..." The night she offered me her keys.

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm... Good, I guess."

She waves her hand, as if brushing away the topic "Anyways, What are you reading?" She smiles, and picks up the book I had been reading.

The smile slips off her face, and her eyes widen.

"Yukino?" I ask, noticing her expression.

"Do not look into this Lucy." She says, letting the book slip from her fingers and het the table with a thud.

"Why?"

"Just...don't. Please." She stands, and walk away.

What does she know?

 **Long Island, New York**

 **15 years before**

"We can't give up!" Percy shouts, staring at Chiron in disbelief.

"It's not up to me, Percy." He says, wheeling over to the door.

"She helped save the gods twice and this is how they repay her!" Percy shouts after Chiron, who then let the door shut behind him.

Percy walks to Nico's Cabin, and knocks on the door.

"Come in." A voice yells, muffled slightly from the door.

Nico sat on his bed reading while Will was sleeping next to him.

"Um, Nico, I could use your help." Percy gestures for him to follow.

He led the ghost king into the forest, finally stopping in a small clearing.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Nico asks.

"They've declared her dead." He mutters "That's why I need you to come with me, to talk to them." He grabs Nico's hand.

"I-I'm not sure that a good idea Percy." Nico tells him, pulling away.

"Please, just take me to Olympus." Percy begs, doing everything but falling to his knees.

"Fine." Nico mutters, grabbing Percy's arm.

They appear in a shaded courtyard overlooking the New York Skyline.

"Thank you, Nico." Percy says, dashing off.

"You better not get yourself killed!" He yells after the running boy.

It was down to just Minerva and I. We met each other's eyes. She used her magic to pull me close and then pushed me back.

She continues to batter me until I was placed in second. She then pulls me to the edge of the water and whispers something in my ear.

"You'll soon discover a lot about yourself, Annabeth."

I gape at her as she pushes me out of the water bubble and drops me.

"Thanks Wendy, Sherria." I tell them

Wendy gives me a hug and Sherria flashes me a smile

"Of course Lucy!" Wendy say, pulling away

The two wave and leave the infirmary.

The room fell silent, leaving me to my thoughts. She called me Annabeth. She didn't say I would find out about her, she said I would find out about me. It didn't make sense. Why would Zeref kidnap me and bring me here, and if I was her, why didn't I remember her? I couldn't just sit here. No one would be back here until at least the end of the games.

I glance over at Elfman, who is still asleep. I slip out of bed and pull on some clothes. It's time to find out what Minerva knows.

Everyone was at the stadium, so the hotel was empty. I found Minerva's room easily enough.

There was a large canopy bed, and a dresser. On the other side of the bed a door led to what I assume was a bathroom or closet. I looked through the dresser first, finding clothes that even I would consider a little risqué, but nothing that would lead me to think she knew anything.

I put everything back and moved on. I looked under the mattress and the bed, and nothing. There was nothing incriminating in here at all. I start pacing. How could she know about Annabeth?

I walked to the other door and pulled it open, except it wouldn't budge. I pull again, harder. I look down at met feet noticing, light filtering out from under the door.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I chant

Loke appears in front of me.

"Princess." He says, kissing my hand

"Um... Could you just destroy the door please?!" I tell him, pulling my hand away

His fist is cloaked in regular magic and punches the door. The door splinters and cracks.

I stepped over the splintered wood and look around. There was only crystal ball on the floor. I picked it up and brought it back into the room.

"Is that...?" Loke starts

"A communication lacrima." I confirm

A face starts to form, slowly becoming Zeref's. I suck in a breath.

"Doing some snooping, are we?" He says, obviously amused

Loke pulls me behind him.

"Zeref." He growls

"Hello, Lion."

I grab Loke's key "Return to the Celestial World."

Loke's spins around, wide-eyed.

"Luc-" He disappears from the room

"You sent your pet back." Zeref states

"He isn't a pet!" I snap at him

Zeref smirks.

"Why did Minerva call me Annabeth?"

The smirk falls from his face, replaced by a look of anger.

"What did she tell you?" Zeref asks

"She called me Annabeth. Am I, I mean I couldn't be right?"

Zeref seethed.

His face begins to fade.

"No, no! Zeref!" I shout.

I lean my head against the crystal ball.

"Come on, Rouge!"

My head snaps up, hearing the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs.

I look around the room.

There, a window!

I push it open and was about to climb out onto the roof when I glance back at the bed. I can't leave that here. Something is happening and I need to know what. I grab the lacrima crystal and carry it out onto the roof.

I walk around to the front, and watch the rest of Sabertooth enter the hotel. I had to leave, now. I take a deep breath and jump down. I land on my side, but the lacrima was still safely wrapped in my arms.

I heard a shout come from above me. I'm guessing Minerva was in her room. I run to my hotel as fast as I could.

I open my eyes and look around. The room was dark as the only light was coming from the square skylight in the center. The light shined down onto a sarcophagus in the center of room. Gold glittered against the moonlight, making the eyes on it shine brightly.

"Impressive, Isn't it?" I look up, seeing someone silhouetted in the doorway.

"Luke?" I whisper, squinting to see

"Hello, Annabeth."

"Is this...?" I start

"The ruler of the new world. Slowly pieces of him return from Tartarus, and soon, soon he will be fully formed once again."

"How could you do this? This will end the world! We'll all be enslaved!" I shout at him

"Good thing that you'll be used to it by then."

I look at him, confused. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the amphitheater. A man stood outside, holding up a large marble globe.

"Atlas" I whisper, quickly realizing what's about to happen.

Luke shoved me under the ball, and I see Atlas step back. Pain shot through me body as I braced the globe on my back.

"Now you literally have the weight of the world on your shoulders, girl." Atlas laughs, walking away.


End file.
